five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Candy
Not what you were looking for? See Candy the Cat (Disambiguation). FNaC= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's, which appears to be the incarnation of Candy the Cat. Appearance Old Candy looks much larger and bulkier than that of Candy, as well as having dark blue fur. Unlike Candy, he lacks a tie and more of his endoskeleton is exposed. He also seems to be lacking eyes altogether, though the grey circles in the back of his eye sockets look like a set of pupils. This makes him hard to see when at the doorway, as he lacks the signature glowing eyes of his counterpart Candy. Despite the fact that Old Candy is taller and larger than his newer version, his feet seem to be the same as Candy's, just slightly taller, thinner, and more exposed. Behavior Old Candy remains inactive until Night 3. Starting on Night 3, he will first appear in Parts & Services, where he peaks out of his hiding place. The next depiction of him will show him after emerging from it, standing in the middle of the Room and looking at the player. After this, Old Candy slowly makes his way through CAMs 9, 8, 7, and 6 until he reaches the player's left door. It should be noted that due to the fact he does not have glowing eyes, there will be no way to see him in the cameras unless the player uses the night vision. This also applies to when Old Candy is at the player's door; the only way to see if Old Candy is at the door is by looking extremely closely. If he is there, there is a hint of blue that you may be able to see. Without the Cameras, The player can tell if he is at the door by listening closely for a mild humming sound. If the player does act after a few seconds the sound will change to a much louder, electric humming sound, which provides warning to the player that they have to close the left door to prevent Old Candy from disabling the door & entering the office. Trivia * He is one of the three animatronics that is not shown in the trailer, the other ones being The Penguin and RAT. * He does not have eyes glowing when he is at the right door, like RAT at both doors and Blank behind the Window. * He emits the same jumpscare sound as Blank. * Although he has no glowing eyes, you can still see him in the doorway where a small portion of blue is. It can either indicate he or RAT is there since RAT's eyes also don't glow and appears in both doorways. * Even though he is decommissioned, Old Candy seems to be relatively undamaged, especially when compared to the old animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, he does have more of his endoskeleton exposed than Candy does, and he is missing his eyes. * The humming sound Old Candy emits when he is at the door can also used to tell if RAT is at the doors on later nights, which can be very useful to the player on 7/20 mode. * In Backstage 2, the cardboard cut-out head is presumably the cartoon version of old Candy, as it resembles him and looks very different compared to the cartoon version of the newer Candy. * In Old Candy's first teaser, brightening it up will reveal the text "Cam 12" and "I see you." Cam 12 is not a place where Old Candy goes, so maybe Cam 12 was the beta location for Parts & Services. *However, Cam 12 is one of the locations in Five Nights at Candy's 2. |-|FNaC 2= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 2, he is seen in the Night 6 Minigames. He is replaced by CAT. Appearances Old Candy appears to be the same as he was in the first game, having the lack of eyes and a dark texture than what Candy has. However, as he only appears in glimpses into the past, he is in his better state of repair as seen in the 1964 Cutscenes from the first game. He only appears in two of the minigame after Night 6, both times being in his full working condition. Gameplay In Old Candy's first minigame, it is 1965 and he is instructed to "Follow". Eventually, Shadow Candy will appear and will lead the player to Parts & Services. A technician is at the table. He will turn around and run at Old Candy, ending the minigame. In his second minigame, it is 1987; the entire restaurant is filled with people, and he is instructed to "Help". Shadow Candy once again leads Old Candy, this time to the Office where a child is shown crying. After seeing Old Candy and becoming happy, the player follows him to a man, who is shown to be scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. |-|FNaC3= While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Candy's Adventure. Appearances Old Candy appears to be the same as his original design, but with a cartoonish design. Gameplay In the Candy's Adventure mini game, the longest of all the mini games, Old Candy is trying to make his way to the Dog Boss at the end of the game. You start with five hearts, and can replenish them throughout the map by breaking obvious or secret blocks in the walls. Doing so will give you either hearts, white wings which increase your jump height, blue claws which increase your scratch range, and/or orange claws which increases your scratch damage. You can also find +5 Hearts in at least two secret areas which increase your maximum HP. Once you make it to the Dog Boss and defeat it, the game scrolls to a section with texture corruption, and glitches to a mini game. |-|Gallery = Gallery Oldcandycam10.png|Old Candy in Cam 10 (1st phase). Oldcandycam102.png|Old Candy in Cam 10 (2nd phase). Oldcandycam9.png|Old Candy in Cam 9 Oldcandycam8.png|Old Candy in Cam 8. Oldcandycam7.png|Old Candy in Cam 7 Oldcandycam6.png|Old Candy in Cam 6. 327.png|Old Candy's Name Shown in the Custom Night. 313.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen. 315.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen (2nd Position). 314.png|Old Candy in the Menu Screen (3rd Position). Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Old Candy, alongside all of the other animatronics in Five Nights at Candy's, (not including Nightmare Candy as he does not appear in the game itself.) in the "Thank you too!" image from Emil Macko's blog. Oldcandyextra.png|Old Candy in the Extras Menu. Teaser_03.png|Old Candy in the 3rd teaser. Last frame of Old Candy's jumpscare.png|The final frame of Old Candy's jumpscare. phantom_jumpscare|A phantom-like final frame of Old Candy's jumpscare. tumblr_ni4npflXkN1tlqf51o2_54.png|Old Candy with eyes from Emil Macko's blog. Teaser_03.jpg|Old Candy's teaser, brightened. Old candy animated minigame sprite FNAC 2.gif|Old Candy's ingame sprite from the Night 6 mini game in FNAC 2. OldCandyjumpscare.gif|The Full Jumpscare of Old candy. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png| Fixed Old Candy and Old Candy XQ4zIZt.jpg|Original Old Candy from the Candy's 2nd Anniversary Pictures. Category:Male Category:FNAC Category:Characters Category:FNAC 2 Category:Animatronics